


Claudia and the Pack

by Cinder7storm4



Series: Trust is Worth More than Love to a Stilinski [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Emissary Claudia Stilinski, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hunter Claudia Stilinski, Hunting, M/M, Magic, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Spark Claudia Stilinski, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinder7storm4/pseuds/Cinder7storm4
Summary: This is a side collection of stories about Claudia Stilinski and the Hale; it's connected to my other Teen Wolf series "Trust Me, Trust Us, Trust You" and "How Can I trust You?".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf or Supernatural.

“How long have you been up?” 

Claudia ignored Chris’s question, choosing instead to spin around dramatically in her desk chair and hold up something shiny. 

“Is that an arrowhead?” Chris was intrigued despite his concern for his friend.

“Yup. Kevlar.”

“And?”

“Juniper berry.”

“Which does what?” 

“Wendigo killer extraordinaire, mi amigo!”

“Clau, did you sleep at all over the past two weeks?”

Claudia twirled back in her chair, avoiding looking at Chris. 

“You don’t need to try them, I just thought they might help.”

Chris came over to sit on the edge of her desk, running a casually hand over her hair. 

“Is it the nightmares again?”

Claudia nodded.

“Which ones?”

She ignored his question.

“Why didn’t you shoot me?”

“Clau?”

“In the alley. When we met.”

“It felt like it would be wrong.” He continued petting her hair, waiting for her to decide whether she wanted to open up or not. 

“But we’re supposed to protect people… how can I protect them from me?”

“Is this about your last job?”

“No. Yes. I don’t know.” 

Claudia threw up her hands then let her head fall back, eyes closed tightly. 

“If it was between you and them I’m glad you came back,” Chris’s voice was firm and brooked no argument. 

“They were wolves, Chris.”

“Feral ones, Clau. Not our wolves.”

“I know, but I still feel sick about it.”

“Is that what brought the nightmares back?”

“Maybe,” she murmured, opening her eyes to look at Chris. He winced internally at the pain in her amber eyes.

“You’ve never asked me about that day before, why now?”

Chris noticed her eyes flicker to her own gun, even now, in one of her safe-house apartments attached to her hip. 

“Clau…” he breathed her name softly, reaching out for her, “Were you… was it that… please tell. NO!”

She shoved herself away from the desk, the arrowheads rattling, her fingers tapping her gun, as she put distance between herself and Chris.

“I keep waiting for it all to fall apart, Chris. I don’t know if I can do this for the rest of my life. What if I hurt someone again?”

“I wouldn’t let that happen.”

She looked at him, gaze sharp “So, you would do it? If I needed it?”

Chris looked hesitant, but then seeing the utter desperation in her eyes he nodded. 

Claudia seemed to sink into herself and relax in that moment. She slumped onto the bed. 

“Thank god.”

Chris walked over and lay down next to her. 

“It won’t come to that, Clau.”

“But…”

“I don’t make promises I can’t keep, Stilinski.”

They were quiet for a few moments. 

“Will you come home?”

Claudia nodded. 

Chris rolled onto his side, and pulled her close.

“Tomorrow.”

“Promise?”

Chris twined their pinky fingers together.

Claudia smiled.

“Promise.”

“Sleep now then, because you’re going to need your strength. Talia has been making the pack run drills in your absence and Peter’s about ready to make a break for it.”

Claudia giggled. “He’d never leave without you.”

“Who ever said he was? We might be running off with you, Thing 2.”

“No offense, Thing 1, but while we’d make a pretty little picture all three of us, I don’t think that’s in the cards for us.”

“Nah, you deserve a damn king of the county,” Chris murmured, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. 

“County, eh? I can’t leave town limits to find someone?”

“Oh, you will, but you’ll come back to Beacon Hills together. What would the Beacon be without its Human Dream Team?”

“Fair point.”

Claudia started to nod off, and Chris pulled her closer.

“I won’t let the nightmares get you, Little Red.”

“For the record,” she yawned, “I prefer that one to Thing 1 and 2.”

“I hear you, but you can’t fight Peter.”

“I could. Don’t though, he’s a loveable little asshole,” muttered Claudia as she fell asleep.

Chris kept his arms around her, watching his friend toss and turn in the sleep that had alluded her for days.

A creak on the floorboards made Chris tense, and contemplate drawing the loaded gun at his hip. 

“Don’t,” Peter’s voice was soft. He came up from behind his mate to sit on the side of the bed, running his hands along Chris’s back as Chris stayed curled up next to Claudia. 

“How long were you following me?”

“Since you turned the corner at the end of the road.”

Chris huffed out a laugh.

“Were you listening?”

“Just your heartbeats.”

“Learning some etiquette eh?”

“I’ve got this great human teaching me to be more polite.”

“I’m sure it’s an uphill battle.”

“Every day.”

“Will she come home?”

“Tomorrow.”

“What do you think she needs?”  
“Her pack.”

“I think we can handle that.”

Peter curled up above Claudia and Chris’s heads.

“Sleep, love. I’ll watch you two.”

“Thank you, Peter.”


	2. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snapshot of Claudia and John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.

John was rushing around his miniscule apartment kitchen trying to keep things from burning on his stove. He wanted things to be perfect, which meant of course that about two minutes before she arrived the pasta sauce decided to explode. 

His doorbell rang, once, twice… and he was forced to answer the door with 

“That’s not blood… right?” Claudia asked, eyes narrowed, “No, I’d guess, tomato? You okay, Jay?”

John rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. Claudia smiled softly, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. Then John noticed the wonderful of burgers. He looked down and noticed Claudia clutching a bag of take-out. 

“You brought food?”

“Burgers and shakes from our diner?” she spoke hesitantly. 

John reached out to guide her into his apartment, shaking his head, “I knew there was a reason I love you.”

He paused, as they stood right in the entryway, apartment door closed, the room quiet. 

This was the first time he’d said it. This wasn’t how he’d meant to say it though. 

“Shit,” he muttered under his breath.

“Jay?” Claudia spoke quietly.

“Clau, I…”

“It’s okay, if you didn’t mean it,” John panicked then and uncaring of the sauce on his shirt, he pulled Claudia close, and tiled her chin up.  
“I meant it.”

It was like he could see her heart stop. It was as if she stopped breathing.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Jay.”

Their kiss was sweet, until they parted and John remembered that he was partially covered in sauce and now his girlfriend was too. But before he could apologize, Claudia laughed. 

“Got a shirt I can borrow?” Claudia’s giggle was infectious. 

John laughed with her, “Yeah.”

“I’ll set out the food.”

“Again, this is why I love you.”

Her eyes sparkled and John knew he would do anything to keep that look in Claudia’s eyes.


	3. Talia's Pack, Talia's Emissary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some pack dynamics, and a touch of angst. Oh, and Robert Hale is in this one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.

The ground shook slightly as Peter found himself in the dirt. Again. 

With a growl, he shook himself off and turned to face Chris who had no right to look that good when he had finally managed to take Peter down several times in quick succession.

“Team Human for the win!” called Claudia from the sidelines of the training grounds at the Hale house. She jumped up and down with a cartoonish smile on her face in a caricature of a cheerleader. 

“Truce?” Chris held out his hand to his mate. 

For a moment, Peter considered taking the opportunity to take Chris down, just to even the score, but then he looked in his mate’s eyes and his thoughts of petty revenge vanished. 

“Truce.” 

“Ugh, to damn adorable,” commented Claudia. 

“Where’d you learn that last move?” Peter asked, as his skin knit back together on his left arm, then he looked over at Claudia, “Never mind.” 

“We’ve got to have a few harmless secrets,” the emissary replied, slinging an arm over Chris’ shoulder. 

“Too true,” Peter nodded, then ducked toward the pair, scooping Claudia up as she squealed.

“Peter! Put me down!”

Chris laughed at her “Expect the unexpected, isn’t that what you always say Clau?”

“Not helping, Christopher!” Peter started tickling her and she began to laugh.

“Pete,” she gasped, breathless, as pretended to struggle, but they all knew that if she wanted to escape she would have by now. Eventually, he stopped, flashing her a charming grin, and went to set her back down on her feet. Instead of following his lead she swung her legs up, wrapping them lightly around his neck, “You’re not putting me down now, Hale. Let’s go home.”

Peter rolled his eyes, but just maneuvered her so that she was sitting on his shoulders. 

Chris joined them, grabbing Peter’s hand tightly. He poked Claudia in the side, and she giggled again. 

As they made their way back to the house a blur rocketed out of the trees toward them. Claudia pulled her legs from Peter’s grip, and flipped off his back to land back on the ground as the blur slammed into her, knocking her into a pile on the ground. 

“Seriously, Rob?” Clau groused as Talia’s beta shifted mate grinned.

“I haven’t seen you since you got back,” and despite her pretend frustration Rob knew that she was happy to see him.

“Well, if this is how you greet your friends, I’d hate to be your enemy, Robby.”

He pushed up off the ground and pulled Claudia up with him. “How was Wilkinson’s pack?”

“Straight to business, eh?”

“Always, you know that.”

Talia was waiting on the porch, a mug of tea in her hand, watching as they approached. 

“I found the rest of the pack!” crowed Robert, as he bounded over to his mate, kissing her sweetly. Their Alpha rolled her eyes affectionately, but she smiled happily at her pack mates. 

“Who won?” she asked, as they swept into the newly renovated kitchen.  
Before anyone could answer, two pairs of feet thundered into the kitchen “Papa!” 

“Laura!” Robert replied back, just as enthusiastically as his daughter. 

Derek just clung to his father’s pant leg, but Robert made sure to sweep his son up into a hug as he nuzzled and scent-marked him. “I’m glad you’re back, Papa,” Derek told his dad as Robert put him down.

“Me too, buddy.” 

“Did you bring us anything from Alpha Wilkinson?” Laura pressed her dad, who just shook his head at his daughter.

‘Laura, that’s not…”

“Not why Dad went. Yeah, Mom,” Laura bobbled her head from side to side, but when Talia wasn’t looking, Robert winked at her. Laura grinned. 

“I sensed that!” Talia called as she headed off for her office, followed by her mate, and Claudia. 

Derek reached out for a hug from Claudia, which the emissary gladly gave him before following her Alpha. 

“Come on, let’s get some cookies to soothe your Uncle Peter’s pride,” Chris told the kids.

“He lost again?” Laura exclaimed, as Peter groaned.

Claudia grinned as Talia closed the door behind them. 

“So, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing,” Robert replied, as he settled into a chair once Talia sat. 

“Nothing?” Claudia raised her eyebrows at him.

“She was wondering if you’d given any thought to her proposal.”

Claudia’s face went stony, and her lips tightened into a thin line.

“No.”

“No, as in you haven’t considered it? Or no, you won’t go through with it?” Talia asked her, tone even.

“No, as in no. God, does she need to hear it in Spanish?” A crackle of lightning weaved through Claudia’s hair as she tensed. 

“Jinx,” Talia warned her friend.

“I’ll disrespect her, as long as she continues to disrespect me, Alpha.” Claudia’s eyes flashed purple, and Talia’s flashed red back at her. 

Claudia started to pace. 

“What proposal is she talking about, Clau?” Robert asked, softly. 

“She wanted you, right? When did she ask you?” Talia interjected. 

“Last year, at Convention. I said no,” Claudia growled under her breath, “Obviously.”

“Well, you’re popular. Don’t you think you should consider it?”

Claudia stopped, turning to look at Talia, “Do you want me to leave?” 

Talia shook her head. Claudia wasn’t convinced though, she could tell.

“Clau, I’m just saying…”

Claudia stalked over to Talia desk, and dropped heavily to her knees, baring her throat, “Does this answer your question?” Claudia’s voice shook. Robert came up behind her, curling up with his friend, pulling her into a hug, which she fought. Talia dropped a hand to Claudia’s neck, calming her friend, and then she pushed off her chair to cuddle with her emissary and mate. 

“I’m sorry,” Talia murmured, “I just want to make sure… you could be so much more.”

“Well, too bad. You’re stuck with me,” replied Claudia, as she knocked her forehead against Talia’s. 

“So, we’ll tell her in Spanish then,” Robert commented after a moment, breaking the tension. Claudia huffed out a laugh.

“I’ll call her,” but Talia shook her head, “No, I’ll call her. You’re my emissary after all.”

Claudia grinned at her Alpha and friend. 

Talia grinned back.


	4. John, that's a lame name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Claudia talk about John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.

“So, what’s his name?” 

“Who?”

Peter growled at Claudia, warning her to not mess around with him but she just fixed him with a look. 

“The guy you’re seeing.”

Claudia paused, she thought she’d covered her tracks well enough. 

“You did,” Peter told her, guessing what she was thinking, “But we’re you’re pack, Clau. Did you really think we wouldn’t notice?”

“I’m not having this conversation with you, Peter.” She moved from the couch to the kitchen, fiddling around with the dishes while Peter followed, watching her.

“Fine. We don’t have to have a conversation, you can listen for a change. Don’t see him again, Claudia.”

Claudia slammed a mug down on the counter. Peter winced at the loud sound, but he stood his ground. 

“I’m sorry. Who died and made you Alpha?” 

Claudia could feel seed lightning crackling in her hair as she tried to keep her cool. When she turned to face Peter, glare set on her face the werewolf was unsurprised to see her eyes tinged purple. It didn’t scare him though, the thought of losing her, of their pack breaking up, that scared him more than anything. 

“Have you told him yet? About this?” he gestured at the magic filling her small kitchen, popping his claws, “About us?” 

“Of course not,” but he heard her heart skip.

“Why don’t we try that again?”

“He thought I was drunk or high, or something!” Claudia’s distress loosened something in Peter and he moved away from the doorway to approach her, as the lightning in her hair crackled out into nothing. 

“You’re serious about him.” It wasn’t a question. 

Claudia turned toward the counter, shaking her head, “I don’t know, Peter.”

“I think you do.” Peter’s voice was soft as he came up to lean on the counter next to her, their shoulders brushing.

Claudia was quiet. Peter didn’t like it. “Come on, Stilinski. You know that when you go quiet it freaks me out.”

She huffed out a laugh, a quiet, but genuine one. 

“Tell me about him.”

“Why? So, you can stop me from seeing him?”

“No, so that I know what my new brother-in-law is like.”

That prompted a real laugh from Claudia, although it caught in her throat a bit on the way out. 

“We’re not there yet.”

“You will be.”

“You seem pretty sure of that for someone who not a minute ago told me to stop seeing him.”

“Well, we all know I’m the most adaptable in the pack.” Another laugh sounded. “Can I at least get a name?”

“John.”

“Wow, that’s so normal,” Peter commented, “I guess you need someone to balance out your weird.”

“Hey!” Claudia shoved at him, although he barely moved, damn werewolf strength and all. 

“Just speaking the truth, Clau!” Peter looked out the kitchen window, spotting Robert and Chris coming up the street, take-out boxes in hand, “John Stilinski. I like the sound of that though.”


	5. What do you do for fun?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter convinces Claudia to go out for fun with the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.

“What do you do for fun?”

Claudia didn’t even glance away from her hunting board when Peter spoke.

“Why do you care?”

“Because you’re pack, and I know next to nothing about you.”

Claudia stayed silent, as she rearranged two pushpins on her map, linking them with red thread. 

“Well, I do know one thing I suppose, your silence unsettles me.” Peter grinned at her, leaning against the wall near her board with the intent to catch her eye.

“I don’t have anything to say.”

Peter snorted in disbelief. 

The ghost of a smile came over Claudia’s lips. “What do you really want, Hale?”

“I told you.”

“To know more about me, yeah, so you said,” Claudia took a step back, surveying her board before huffing out a breath in frustration, “What do you want to know?”

“What do you do for fun?”

“Never had much use for it, so… read, I guess.”

“What do you read?”

“Stuff for school. Supernatural lore. The usual stuff.”

“What kind of music do you like?”

“What can that possibly tell you about me?”

“Just answer the question, Stilinski.”

“Classic rock, popular stuff, opera… really anything to be honest.”

“Do you dance?”

Claudia actually dignified this question with eye contact. “Why?”

“Chris and I were thinking of going out tonight. We want you to come along.”

“You don’t want me cramping your style, Hale.”

Claudia shook her head at Peter, then stretched, giving her board another frustrated look before she turned to leave her makeshift office. Peter was faster though and he blocked her from leaving. 

“Don’t do that.”

“What?”

“Try to convince us that we don’t want you around.”

Claudia just stared at him, looking unimpressed. He returned the look.

“I know it must be a lot, going from having no one watch your back to having a pack. I can’t imagine what I’d do without our pack, yes, our pack! But the sooner you start understanding that you’re here because we want you, not what you can bring to us, but you yourself, the sooner we can actually start nurturing your pack bonds.”

At that Peter whirled around and left Claudia alone with her thoughts. 

TW --- TW --- TW --- TW --- TW --- TW --- TW 

Robert and Talia followed Peter and Chris into the club the two men often visited whenever they were in the mood to dance. Talia was the least on board with that evening’s activities, probably because Robert loved her, but he absolutely refused to dance. He claimed he would do it once, at their future wedding, and then never again, which left Talia to dance on her own. She didn’t hate doing that, but she wished, not for the first time that she knew how to better integrate Claudia into the pack. 

The four of them pushed easily through the crowd, Robert’s unimpressed eyebrows and Chris’ height helping to part the other club goers. They grab a plush booth by the bar and started to drink, for fun and to relax. They had never run into any trouble with their fake ids as of yet and they intended to keep up their streak. Eventually, Peter slipped out of the booth, pulling his sister onto the dance floor, and they danced, silly and free. Chris soon joined them, and as the night wore on Talia went back to the booth to chat and giggle with her mate. Everything was great until, it wasn’t, and a woman bumped up into Chris and started making overtures to the hunter. Both Peter and Chris tried to move away, but Talia could hear that it wasn’t going to be a successful endeavour. Five others came out from the dancefloor to crowd Peter and Chris, the former was seconds away from flashing his eyes at the threat to himself and his mate.

“Your kind isn’t welcome here, beast!” growled out the woman who’d initially propositioned Chris.

“I’d say your company is even less welcome, Gardner.”

Claudia’s eyes flashed violet, but under the lights it could be taken as a trick of the light, except the hunters who’d surrounded Chris and Peter knew it wasn’t. 

The young took a step back, “Crowe?”

“Stilinski, actually,” Claudia swayed into the circle coming to stand in front of Chris and Peter, “Why don’t y’all run along now? I don’t think your brother would want to know that you’re spending your evenings playing tough kid in the clubs with supernatural creatures.”

“He wouldn’t believe you!”

“He might not want to, but he wouldn’t take the chance either.”

One of Gardner’s men stepped forward, but Claudia got in his face.

“Stay away from them. They’re mine,” she jerked her head at Talia and Robert who had shouldered their way into the circle seconds before, “Them too. You mess with them; you mess with me.”

“You, you don’t scare me,” Gardener spat.

Claudia turned to look at the woman, “I should.” The temperature in the club dropped, but only within the circle of hunters, and Gardener stepped back, eyes wide, fear scent enveloping her.

“F-fine,” Gardner turned, her goons following her out and the sound and temperature returned to everyone’s senses.

“I thought you didn’t play well with others?” Peter commented, tugging Claudia back over to their booth, Chris, Talia, and Robert in tow. 

“Well, someone told me to start nurturing my pack bonds,” Claudia lounged in the booth, smiling serenely over at her pack, who were all looking at her with various expressions of fond exasperation and admiration. 

“That was pretty damn amazing,” whistled Chris as he edged in to sit next to Claudia.

“I appreciate the praise, Chris, but keep in mind you could do much better than me, in fact ,” her eyes flicked over to Peter and she winked, “you are currently doing much better.” The wolf barked out a laugh, and cuddled up to his packmate, ruffling Chris’ hair over Claudia’s shoulder.  
“Sweetheart, you paint an interesting picture that I would not be opposed to exploring.”

Claudia laughed, and rolled her eyes, Talia and Robert settled in too for a night of carousing fit for a happy pack.


End file.
